Manipulation At It's Best
by AishyNee-Chan
Summary: Basically Mello finds out how easy it is to manipulate Matt.  Hopefully it will turn out the way I want it too..  This is my first Death Note story!  Rated T for Matt and Mello's language.
1. The Start

A/N; This is my first ever Death Note story. Sorry if it's complete shit, but I did try to keep them both in character D:  
This will end up as a multi chapter story, but I don't have that much time to write as exams are coming up..

Spoilers for Matt's real name!

Disclaimer; I do not own Matt. Or Mello. Or L. Or Light. Or anything to do with Death Note :/

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHOCOLATE MATT?" An _extremely _pissed off voice screamed from the kitchen.  
The said boy just shook his head and carried on with playing with his game.  
"MATT!"

But Matt just ignored the voice once again.

"IF YOU IGNORE ME ONE MORE TIME MAIL JEEVAS, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO JAPAN AND BACK! KIRA WILL SEEM LIKE A LITTLE FLUFFY BUNNY COMPARED TO ME!"

At the mention of Kira, Matt decided to take the voice seriously. At least for the moment.  
Pausing his game he stood up, stretched his stiff limbs and slouched off towards the kitchen.  
"Jesus Mello! What the fuck happened in here?" Matt asked shock layered in between amusement and exasperation.

He looked around the kitchen once again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Plates lay smashed on the floor along with various glasses and mugs, pots and pans lay amongst the broken crockery along with what looked like an axe.  
"Mello, why on earth is there an axe in the kitchen?" Matt asked the older but smaller, feminine looking blonde boy who currently looked like he would cause bloody murder with the axe.  
"None of your fucking business! Where the fuck is my fucking chocolate?" Mello demanded, his bright blue eyes filled with madness.  
"Have you checked the fridge?"  
"Of fucking course! That's the first place I fucking checked!"  
"The cupboard?"  
"Yes!"  
"The drawers?"  
"Yes I checked the drawers Matt!"  
"Your room?"  
"No!"

Matt was then pushed roughly out of the way as Mello went storming into his room in search of the one thing that would calm Mello down. He then heard a massive crash and a series of 'Oh fuck!' echoing around the dingy flat. Sighing he made his way into Mello's room to check what damage the little blonde hurricane had caused in there too.

"I CAN'T FUCKING FIND MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" Mello yelled while still destroying his room.  
"I can see that…" Matt murmured, turning to walk back into the living room where his cigarettes and paused game were waiting for him.  
_'Pure heaven.' _He thought, letting a small grin lie on his face.

Just as he sat down and had placed a cigarette in his mouth, Matt heard the sound of a gun being cocked and then heavy boots stomping across the apartment.  
"I'm going to the store." The PMS'd blond stated.  
"Kay."  
He reached for his Zippo to hopefully light the cigarette that would calm his nerves that the crazed chocolate addict had managed to shoot to pieces. Just as he was about to light it, a small leather clad hand had reached out and yanked it out of his mouth.  
"What the fuck Mello?"  
" I said that we were going to the store." He calmly replied apparently unaware that he was being sent death glares from the red head.  
"No. You said that you were going to the store. You. Not you and me. You." Matt spat through his teeth.  
"Well you're coming with me."  
"Why the hell should I?"  
"Because, if you don't I will destroy every single one of your games, then your consoles and then take away all your cigarettes and smoke them in front of you."  
Matt narrowed his eyes, even though Mello wouldn't be able to see them through the thick, orange goggles that covered nearly half of his face.  
"No you wouldn't."  
"Try me."

Matt quickly stood up, not wanting to know if Mello was just bluffing or if he was actually serious.  
"You better be quick getting this chocolate dickface."  
Mello grinned in triumph as he yanked the door open to get as much chocolate as they could buy.  
_'Damn. He's easier to manipulate than I thought…'  
_

* * *

A/N; I wonder what Mello has in store for Matt ;)

Please review! :3


	2. The Fun Begins

A/N; I know that I said that I wouldn't be able to update much, but I surprisingly had time in English and Science to write some more XD  
I know this chapter is pretty short but it will get longer as the story progresses.  
Enjoy! ;D

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note :/

* * *

"MATT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Mello yelled from his bedroom.  
He stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed that was full of chocolate wrappers. He heard a grunt from the next room.  
_'So he's playing video games. Again.'_  
"MAAAAAAAAAATTTT!"  
He heard a sigh from the living room as Matt stood up, then the floorboards groaning as the redhead gamer stomped over to his room.  
"What?"  
"I'm bored." Mello simply said.  
"And?"  
"And, I'm bored. Entertain me." He demanded.  
"How am I supposed to do that exactly?" Matt asked, leaning against the old doorframe.  
"Like this..."  
Mello then raised his gun and shot at Matt. Matt screamed and jumped away from the doorframe.  
"WHAT THE FUCK MELLO?"  
"Calm down. I wasn't going to actually shoot you." Mello drawled sleepily.  
"But, you shot at me!" Matt nearly screamed at him.  
"And your point is? Matty." Mello smirked as a vein in Matt's forehead twitched.  
Mello sat up with his legs parted, while hugging his knees with his arms slightly.  
"Come on Matty… You really shouldn't take that lying down you know…"  
He saw Matt's right eye twitching slightly and his smirk grew more pronounced. He was really pissing Matt off, he could tell.  
He licked his lips quickly, his bright pink but chocolate stained tongue covering his mouth in saliva.  
Matt gulped. His eyes widened slightly. He started sweating while staring at Mello's mouth.  
"Matty…" Mello almost moaned, licking his lips once again.  
"You know you want too…" Mello whispered, moving onto his knees so that he was on all fours. He put one of his pale, girl-like fingers in his mouth and trailed it down his neck suggestively. He pulled down the zipper on his tight leather vest a little bit, showing his small but defined torso.  
During all of this he kept his eyes on Matt. He could not break eye contact.  
Matt gulped once again, running his tongue over his dry lips. He looked like a rabbit caught in a pair of headlights.  
_'Cute really.'_Mello mused.  
"I-I need a drink." Matt rasped, stumbling out of the room.  
"Get me one too while you're at it!" Mello shouted through the door.  
He lay back onto the bed, smirking.  
_'Damn it was fun messing with him… Now I know his weakness…'_

* * *

A/N; Tehe! I love shy Matt, he's so cute! :3  
I wonder what Mello has in store for him now... ;)  
Reviews? ^^


	3. A Little Bit of The Past

A/N; Here it is.. Chapter 3, finally! I honestly have no idea where this came from o.O  
I was just typing and it came out... And I have to apologise for not updating for ages.. I guess the exam and coursework excuse is getting old.. even if it is true. .

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note.. or Matt, or Mello, or L, or Watari :/

* * *

Matt looked around the empty apartment. Mello had been gone for the whole day, doing some secret task that was apparently important enough to wake Matt up at god knows what time that morning. Matt yawned rubbing his eyes, once again looking around the living room.

He looked at his Xbox, then at his huge pile of games… Then he sighed.  
For once in his life, Matt couldn't be bothered playing video games. He looked around the apartment once again, trying to find something to do that _didn't _involve working.  
He could do that later… Before Mello got back. Resigning himself to just lie in bed, and maybe sleep for a bit Matt started walking back to his room.

Just as he was about to open his door, he looked curiously at Mello's room. Noticing that the door was left open slightly, he walked over just to peek in.  
But his curiosity got better of him. Opening the bullet hole ridden door, Matt took a deep breath and walked in.

The small bedroom was relatively clean; nearly everything was neatly put away, there was not a single speck of dust, and the bed was even made. The only things that were out of place were a few books sprawled over the bed, that Matt supposed that Mello was reading late into the night and couldn't be bothered putting away.  
Apart from the books, only one other thing was out of it's original place; an old photograph that contained himself, Mello and L.  
Matt picked up the photograph and sat down the old bed. He gazed fondly, staring at the little blonde thing that was Mello.  
Mello must have been around 6 years old, still innocent, not yet aware of the horrors of the outside world. He was hugging his idol L, while beaming at the camera, while Matt was at the side of the photograph, scowling slightly at Mello with his old Gameboy Colour in his hands.  
Matt looked at the photograph, remembering that day clearly…

* * *

"_Matt! Mattttttttttttt!" a shrill voice shouted down the corridor.  
Matt shook his head, while saving his game. Whatever the situation Matt had learnt to ALWAYS save his game before answering Mello.  
"Yes Mello?" he sighed while rubbing his head a little.  
"It's happening today!"  
"What's happening today?"  
"You know!" Mello paused, to look around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. _

_Lowering his voice slightly, Mello carried on, "It's day that L comes to visit. Remember?"  
"Is it?" Matt wondered, stumped as to why Mello knew this information whilst none of the other orphans did.  
"Yeah! Come on! We need to hurry before he leaves!" Mello whined, not amused at the fact that Matt wasn't as excited as he was. _

_Matt sighed once again, but before he had a chance to ask how in the world Mello knew about L coming to visit Wammy's, Mello had sped off down the corridor.  
Mello looked behind him, and when he noticed that Matt hadn't moved from where he'd left him, he shouted, "MATT HURRY UP NOWWWWWWWW!"  
Matt sighed once again, and started to follow Mello down the corridor while shoving his Game Boy in his pocket.  
Soon enough, they reached L's private quarters, after walking down a corridor, which turned to running, which turned to stairs, which led them to the mahogany door that was separating them from their idol. Well, Mello's idol. Matt wasn't really that bothered, he just wanted to play his game.  
And maybe, maybe hack Roger's computer again. Man that was fun!  
While Matt was obviously daydreaming about something technical, Mello busied himself by looking through the small keyhole. But the keyhole was too small, as Mello couldn't see a thing!  
"Mattttt… look through the keyhole would ya?"  
Matt snapped out of his daydream at the mention of his name.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked you to look through the keyhole to check if anyone is in there."  
Matt observed Mello's face. Oh crap. He was in a sulk.  
Inwardly, Matt sighed.  
He had two choices; either not do what Mello was asking him and get hell for it later, or do what he asked and get hell for it if he did it wrong.  
"Matttttttttttttttttt!" Mello whined, wondering why he hadn't done what he was asked yet.  
Matt sighed outwardly this time, and went onto his tiptoes to peek through the keyhole. But he couldn't see anything.  
"Mello. I think the reason that you can't see anything is because there is a key in the way."  
"Oh…"  
Mello thought for half a second, before smirking hugely.  
"Matt. We're goin' in!"  
Matt rolled his eyes at his best friend, before grinning himself.  
He LOVED this side of Mello. The adventurous Mello, the scheming Mello, the fun Mello. His best friend.  
Just as both of the young boys turned to open the large door, it opened on it's own.  
And looking down on them was their idol, the person they were aiming to be like. The 17 year old L._

* * *

Matt chuckled at the memory.  
He remembered L just looking down at them like they were aliens. He remembered that he was scared that L was going to shout at them, or worse kick them out of Wammy's!  
But to his surprise, and Mello's L just said "Come in then if you're going too," and walked back inside the room.  
Mello followed eagerly, while Matt held back a little. Until that is when Mello decided to drag him in by his sleeve.  
He faintly heard L calling for Watari, and then was pushed down onto a comfortable sofa by the gentle elderly man.  
Matt chuckled again as he ran over the memory, which was missing quite a bit due to the fact that his younger self had taken out his Gameboy while Mello quizzed his idol.  
Then suddenly he was being dragged upright, by Mello. Scowling slightly at his best friend who was hugging his idol a flash went off. Matt chuckled once again, while shaking his head at the photograph.

He wished that things could be that simple. That he didn't have to worry about things like bills, work, and a faceless killer who could kill him just by knowing his name and face.  
"Hey, what're you doing in here?"  
Matt shot off Mello's bed, while still holding the picture.  
"Mello! Um, Hi…I'm going to go, sorry for coming in here." Matt apologised awkwardly, trying to walk out of the room. But Mello grabbed onto his best friend's arm, successfully holding him in place. Mello observed the younger man's face, wondering why he was in his room, holding that photo of all the other's he could've picked.  
"Matt." He said simply.  
"I'm sorry Mello." Matt apologised again, hanging his head.  
Expecting a scolding, or even a punching, Matt was _very _surprised when Mello pulled him in for a hug instead.  
Matt rested his head onto Mello's shoulder. His warm and comfortable shoulder.  
"I miss them days Mello." He whispered.  
"Me too Matty, me too."

* * *

A/N; Like I said, I have no idea where that came from.. but I think it's okay..  
Review? :3


	4. Mortality

A/N; I FINALLY updated it! Here's an extra long chapter to say sorry for the long delay, and thank you for the reviews I've got so far, along with with the favourites and alerts. (Even though they aren't the same.. *hint*)  
But this should make you happy enough to review... ;D

Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note .

* * *

The next few days, where in Mello's words boring as shit. The case had run dry for a few weeks, as the new L had claimed that things had quietened down in Japan because somehow the task force over there had 'located' Kira and were keeping an 'eye on him'.

Mello didn't really believe that the Japanese Task Force were capable, but quite honestly he didn't really give a shit at that moment.  
Sure he wanted to avenge L's death, but not while he didn't have any clue on how to move forward with the case.

He and Matt were also in a little rut; they would get up in the morning and then work all day, only speaking if one of them needed something and the other had it.  
On the third day of this, Mello got so annoyed that he stood up from where he was reading through the notes that he had made at the start of the case, grabbed his motorbike keys from the coffee table, along with his helmet and stormed out of the apartment.

Normally, he gave Matt some indication that he was going out, like casually saying, "Oi dickweed, I'm out for a bit." Or something like that, but at that moment he didn't really care, as long as he got out of that stuffy apartment.

* * *

He rode around the city of California; the sky gradually getting darker the further he rode. He only stopped once and that was to get gas from the gas station and a huge bar of chocolate which he shoved down the front of his leather vest.

As he rode, he thought about the past few days.

There was no other word to describe it; they were in a rut. And he didn't know how to get out of it. It was just awkward. Even though neither of them said it, they weren't used to showing affection to one another – even though at the time, a hug was the most natural thing in the world.

Mello's thoughts carried on, this time in a disjointed sort of fashion.  
One minute he was thinking about if he should make some hot chocolate with his humongous chocolate bar, if Hershey's were in fact better than Cadburys or not, and how best to make things back to normal again.

Suddenly, a black car came hurtling out of nowhere, forcing Mello to turn his motorbike sharply to the left – skidding against the road and come to an abrupt halt.  
"Ass hole." He muttered, tutting and shaking his head.  
"Mello?"

At the sound of his name, he turned his head to find a medium height, blonde woman standing on the pavement just beside where he stopped a moment ago. He looked at her in disbelief before getting off his motorbike.  
"Lidner?"

The woman nodded at him, while smiling broadly.  
"How's the case going?" he asked her, trying to keep any hint of jealousy and annoyance out of his tone.  
"Not so good." She replied, her smile fading a little, "We've run dry."  
"Really? Us too."  
Lidner nodded in understanding, "Yeah, there's only so much evidence that us normal people can draw conclusions from in reference to a faceless murderer."  
Her tone only held a little bit of venom in it.  
"So Near's keeping you all in the dark, ey?" he asked, in understanding.  
She nodded in reply, seeming distracted by something. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, until Lidner broke the silence.

"Why are you out here Mello? It's dangerous. That car almost hit you."  
"I could say the same thing about you, you know. A little, defenceless woman out on her own in the night."  
To everyone who didn't really know Mello, it would have sounded like he was joking, but Lidner knew that underneath the jokey manner, there was a hint of seriousness.

"Mello, why are you out here instead of being with your friend?"  
Mello signed in answer, his previous mood evaporating quickly.  
"Let's just say, we're not exactly speaking." He answered vaguely.  
He looked away from her piercing gaze, instead looking up at the sky which was littered with stars. Strange, he thought.  
Normally you couldn't see stars in such a huge city, as they were covered up by lights, gas and all manners of things. He heard Lidner take a step forward, and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Then just go back and apologize for what you done." She said, looking at Mello as if to say 'or else'.  
He opened his mouth to protest; to say that for once he didn't do anything wrong, but he was beaten by Lidner giving him a firm look and saying, "Just do it Mello. You might as well, I mean, who knows if we'll be alive tomorrow." She finished softly, still looking at Mello with fire in her golden eyes.

Mello looked at her for a moment longer before making his decision; he was going to get him and Matt out of this rut they were in tonight no matter what.  
He nodded at Lidner and climbed back onto his motorbike.  
"Do you want a ride?" he asked her, while putting on his helmet.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"You can't walk to wherever you're going, Lidner."  
He gave her a challenging look, which she received coolly, before saying, "Just go home Mello, I'll be fine."  
And before he could reply, she walked off quickly. Sighing, Mello started up the engine on his bike and rode back to his apartment.

* * *

Matt sat in the living room of their shabby apartment in shock. Contrary to popular belief it did take a lot for Mello to get so annoyed that he would storm out of a room. But the red head couldn't think of anything in the past few hours that would frustrate someone that much.

Fair enough they had spent hours going through old case notes, but it wasn't that much work for two genii together.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really needed a cigarette. He walked into his bedroom, and opened the first drawer on his bedside table where he kept his cigarettes, and found, it was empty.  
"Fuck."

He let out a huge sigh, and sat down on the edge of his bed. What was he going to do now?  
He couldn't exactly go out and get some more, as Mello would kill him if he left the apartment unoccupied this late at night.

Stupid case notes he thought savagely, if it wasn't for having them here along with the high-tech laptops, he could have went out and got some more cigarettes.  
Even though Matt was a _huge _computer nerd, at that present moment he couldn't care less about a few laptops.

He stood up and sighed again, looking around his bedroom. It was a fair sized room; not like his and Mello's old room at Wammy's.  
Apart from the basic furniture like his bed, wardrobe, bedside table and chest of drawers, the only other things Matt had in his room were some books that he didn't want to leave at Wammy's and a box full of some stuff from his old home.

He walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the box. Inside it was some photos of his parents before they died, and the picture of himself and one of Mello that he stole from Roger's personal files.  
He thought that it was too risky to leave them behind; even if the orphanage was protected. If Kira could kill L, then he could just as easily kill him and Mello.

After a moment, he moved away from the box and walked back into the living room. He looked around for a second before deciding to sit back down in his old place on the old sofa.  
Most of the furniture in their apartment was second hand and shabby, as Mello spent most of their money on the electronics and Matt didn't really give a shit what it looked like, as long as it was comfortable.

Which the sofa was, he thought to himself, while relaxing. Well, trying to relax. He sat on the sofa, worrying about Mello.  
Yes, he was worried about the blonde. Even though Mello had not taken his gun with him, the unusually aggressive blonde got in a hell of a lot of fights without it. And knowing what mood he was in, he was sure to get into one.

Ever since joining Mello on this case, Matt worried a lot about their lives; if they would make it out alright, or if one or both of them died. Mortality.  
One only thought about it when their life was in some kind of danger, and their lives were in danger alright. From a faceless killer who just needed a name and face. They really were a pain in the arse.

Matt thought back through the past few days; things weren't right. For as long as he could remember, him and Mello had never gone without talking for more than day – apart from the time that Mello had left the orphanage.  
But, this was different; it was like Mello had given up with him for some reason, and Matt couldn't think of a reason why. He sighed one last time, climbed off the sofa and retired too his room where he hoped he could sleep.

* * *

Mello slammed his way back into the pitch black apartment and threw his keys in the direction of the coffee table.  
Matt must have gone to bed he thought.

He sighed a little; he was hoping to sort this out tonight. After what Lidner said, he didn't want to waste any time with being stupid.  
Without thinking, he yanked his helmet off his head, threw it down without a second thought and walked into Matt's room.  
"Mello?" Matt was surprised to see Mello standing in the middle of the dark room, with such an angry look on his face.

Mello walked over to where Matt was laying in the middle of the second hand, double bed and simply said, "Can I sleep in here tonight? My bed's broken."  
Matt looked a little confused, but he obliged by moving over to the left hand side of the bed.  
Mello settled down underneath the covers after taking off his boots, and removing his bar of chocolate that was lodged underneath his leather vest. He turned to find Matt staring at him.  
"What?" he said defensively.  
Matt shook his head and replied, "Nothing." While smiling at Mello.  
"Go to sleep then, dickface." he said while smirking at the use of Matt's insult.  
When Matt continued to look at Mello, Mello added, "Or, are you waiting for a goodnight kiss?"  
Immediately Matt went bright red, and stammered "Go-good night."  
He turned over onto his side and missed the now huge smirk on Mello's face.  
_He still had it._

* * *

A/N; There we go.. is that good enough for you? ;D  
Review, please! XD


	5. Update

From the 17th August, I have decided to move some of my stories to this account. Some will be rewritten, but some I'm afraid will be deleted.

Thank you.

(This is a mass chapter)


End file.
